Born To Be A Vampire
by FantasyLover91
Summary: In just one night Bella loses everything to her. She is forced to run away from her home after the brutal death of her parents to avoid being killed herself and two strangers come to her rescue. They invite Bella back to a safe place for vampires but what will happen when Bella falls for one of the strangers and also finds out something about the man that killed her parents?
1. Chapter 1

Born To Be A Vampire

Chapter 1

_Note: This is one of my own stories and is not an actual fanfic. All I did was just changed the names around. Enjoy =) _

"So when will I become a vampire?" Bella asked her parents at dinner one night.

"When you are ready Bella." Her mother Renee said from across from her.

"And remember Bella that you might not become a vampire at all." Her father Charlie said. "Some people become vampires but others die."

"So there's a high chance that I might die if I become what you are?" Bella asked.

Renee nodded. "Yes there's always that high chance. Your father and I barely missed dying when we were turned."

Bella walked into her room that night and closed the door after her.

She went to her bed and sat down. 'I guess I really don't have a choice. Either I die or I become a vampire forever. That's not really that fair but I guess it's the way that it works. I don't want to show my parents how scared I am about the choice.'

In Bella's world when you are changed into a vampire you either die or you end up as a vampire.

Suddenly she heard her parents screaming downstairs in the living room.

"No, no, no." her mother yelled. "Please don't do this."

Bella gasped and ran downstairs to see her parents lying in the living room.

She saw that her father had his throat slashed open and a dagger in his head and was looking up at the man with wide eyes.

Her mother had a stab wound deep in her stomach.

"Run Bella. Get away…." Her mother gasped as her eyes closed.

A man was standing around them smiling at Bella.

Bella could tell that he was a vampire just by looking at him.

"Ah so you must be Bella." He said. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm so glad to finally meet you in person."

Bella turned and ran back up the stairs and into her room.

She locked the door after her and jumped onto her bed.

She heard a soft knock on her door a second later.

"Oh Bella open up I just want to play with you. There's no need to be afraid."

"Leave me alone!" Bella shouted.

She heard him chuckle from behind the door. "I can't do that."

She squealed when he broke down the door and the man stood in its place.

He grinned at her and said. "Now let's see if you are born to be a vampire."

Bella shook her head. "No please no. Leave me alone. Go away. Please!"

"Don't worry. This will all be over quick. I promise you that."

He jumped onto her and put her arms over her head and put his lips to her neck and began to drink her blood.

When she was weak from the lack of blood he thrust his hand into her chest and made a small hole.

Blood began to pour out from the hole.

He chuckled to himself as he began to drink more blood from her neck.

Soon Bella's eyes began to close.

He felt for a pulse when he saw her eyes close.

"I guess you were never meant to be a vampire after all. Too bad as well. It was such a waste of youth. You would have been pretty as one as well." He touched her cheek. "Oh well guess that we can't change it now. Your parents would have been disappointed were they around to see through your transformation."

A couple of seconds later Bella's eyes slowly opened.

The man gasped and jumped up away from her.

"I'm a vampire." She whispered.

"How? You died. You can't come back as a vampire after you die. That's impossible." He smiled. "Never mind how you're alive. You're going to be dead for real in a second."

Bella took a step backwards away from her bed and said. "Leave me alone."

"No."

Bella kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into the wall.

Bella turned to the window and jumped out and ran into the forest that was by her house.

"This isn't over." He yelled by the window. "I will find you again and when I do you'll be sorry."

"Yeah right."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Bella stopped running she sat against a tree and started crying in her hands.

'It's all my fault. It's my fault that my parents are dead. Who was that man?'

"Hello?" came a voice.

Bella looked up to see a boy and a girl staring at her.

She could that that they were vampires.

She hissed and stood to defend herself against them.

"The poor girl is scared to death." The girl said.

"Wouldn't you be if you saw your parents get killed right in front of you?" The boy replied.

The girl rolled her eyes and turned back to Bella. "It's alright you don't have to be afraid of us. We're friends. My name is Alice Masen and this is my brother Edward Masen. You're Bella Swan aren't you?"

Bella nodded. "How do you know my name?"

"We used to know your parents." Edward said. "We followed that man to your house."

"You followed him but you didn't do anything to stop him." Bella said. "Why didn't you stop him? I watched my parents die."

"Because we wouldn't have been able to stop him." Alice said. "He is too strong. Even for us."

"How strong is he and what is his name?"  
Alice looked to Edward then turned back to Bella. "You mean that you don't know? Your parents never told you?"

"Told me what?"

Alice stole another glance at Edward and he nodded.

"The man that attacked your parents." Edward explained. "His you're…. His your brother Bella."

Bella gasped. "What." Bella shook her head. "No. That can't be true. I don't have a brother."

Alice nodded. "It's all true Bella. His name is Demetri Swan. I know that this is all hard to take in but we are telling you the truth."

"How come my parents never told me about him?" Bella asked.

"When you were a baby your parents turned him into a vampire when he was old enough." Edward explained. "When he was turned he was so angry with your parents. He never wanted this life and he told them that he would seek his revenge one day by killing you."

"Your parents knew that they would die someday by trying to protect you from him if he would come back to them." Alice said. "So when that day came they wanted us to protect you from Demetri."

"Really?" Bella asked as she wiped away tears.

Edward and Alice nodded together.

"There's a school that gives sanctuary to lost or new vampires." Alice said. "We can take you there if you want and protect you from Demetri?"

Bella nodded. "Just one thing before we go. My parents told me once that some vampires have powers. Is that true?"

Edward nodded. "Yes there are some vampires with strong powers which make them a threat to others. Some of the more powerful vampires have more than 3 powers. Like Demetri. He can control things and people, Wallcrawling, he can control darkness or shadows and he can control electricity."

"What's your powers?" Bella asked.

"I can heal people, control ice and shot energy from my hands." Alice explained. "And Edward has super speed, control fire and he can control metal."

Bella took a deep breath and said. "Alright I'll go with you."

Alice smiled gently and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Follow us." Edward said as he ran off.

Alice and Bella followed after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice, Edward and Bella arrived at a large school.

Someone was waiting for them by the front gate.

"Headmaster Cullen this is Bella Swan."

The Headmaster turned and smiled kindly at Bella. "It's nice to finally meet you Bella. I'm sorry about your parents."

"Thank you." Bella replied.

"You're welcome to stay at my school." He said. "We can protect you from Demetri here. Will you stay?"

Bella nodded.

"Can she stay in our room?" Alice asked. "We've got an extra bed for her."

Headmaster Cullen nodded. "Yes I think that would be best for now."

Bella followed Edward and Alice into their room.

"Thank you for taking me here." Bella said.

Alice sighed. "It's alright Bella. I'm sure that you want to cry after all that's happened."

Bella looked at Alice for a second then burst out crying.

Alice hugged Bella tightly and she continued to cry on Alice's shoulder.

"I promise you Bella that we'll try and protect you no matter what." Edward said. "Alice and I won't let Demetri get his hands on you."

"Th….thank you." Bella replied.

"You should get some sleep." Alice said. "You must be tired after what happened today."

Bella nodded as she crawled into the spare bed and went to sleep right away.

"Are you going to be alright with this?" Edward asked. "After all she is related to him."

Alice sighed. "I don't know Edward. It's been a long time since Demetri and I have seen each other. It's a little unnerving."

"He won't get into the school. I promise you that he won't hurt you or Bella. We are assigned to protect Bella and that's what we are going to do. That's what her parents wanted us to do."

Alice sighed in relief and hugged her brother. "Thankyou Edward."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Bella woke with sore red eyes.

She turned to see Edward walking through the door.

He smiled when he saw her and said. "Hey you're finally awake."

"What time is it?" Bella asked.

"10:00 in the morning."

"Where's Alice?"

"She went to eat something for breakfast." Edward replied. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Bella nodded. "I think a walk would be good right about now."

Bella walked by Edward's side when they were outside.

"So do you miss your parents?" Edward asked.

Bella sighed and nodded. "Yes I still can't believe that there dead. I thought that because they were vampires that they were indestructible. Obviously I was dead wrong."

Edward hugged Bella. "Even vampires aren't indestructible. Don't worry Bella. It's going to be alright. You'll see."

Bella smiled. "Thank you Edward. You and your sister are both very kind to me."

They sat down on a bench and turned to face each other.

"Can I ask you how long you and your sister have been vampires for?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. "We've been vampires for about 17 years now."

"How were you turned?" Bella asked. "Am I allowed to ask that?"

Edward nodded. "Yes your allowed to ask. I was turned first after I was ambushed by vampires while saying good bye at a party. Alice was turned from Demetri."

Bella's eyes widened. "Really? Alice knew Demetri?"

"Yes."

Bella's face turned away from Edward.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that I feel very safe around you." Bella said as she turned back to Edward. "When I look at you my head feels dizzy." She put her hand to her chest and her eyes went wide. "Edward I died that night when my parents did. Is it…. Is it possible for someone dead to come back as a vampire? My parents said that it's either the vampire life for me or death."

Edward shook his head and said. "No that's something unheard of."

"So I'm different."

"No. You're not different Bella." Edward replied. "You're special. You must have come back for a reason if you're not dead."

"But…" Bella didn't saying anything else as Edward kissed her on the lips.

"You don't have to worry as long as I or Alice is around you. I will protect you with my life."

"I love you Edward." Bella whispered.

Edward nodded. "And I love you Bella."

She turned and saw a couple of figures standing near the building that was a few feet away from them.

Bella's eyes went wide and said. "Mum, Dad."

Edward followed her gaze and gasped. "It can't be."

"But it is." Bella said.

Renee smiled. "Bella my darling it's so good to see you again."

"How are you here?" Bella asked.

"Don't you already know?" Charlie said. "One of your powers is that you can communicate with ghosts."  
Bella gasped. "Wow."

Renee nodded. "And you have more than that just one power."

"We have to go." Charlie said. "We can't last much longer in this world because we don't belong here anymore. Bella always remember that we love you no matter what and we are sorry that we didn't tell you about Demetri. We thought that it was for the best that we didn't tell you about him."

"I forgive you. I love you Mum and Dad." Bella said as she disappeared.

Later that night Bella was alone in her room.

Edward and Alice were out getting blood to bring back to Bella.

Bella sighed and laid down on her bed.

It was then that she heard the window sliding open.

She bolted upright to see Demetri climbing through.

Bella gasped. "What do you want Demetri?" Bella asked as she stood from the bed.

Demetri chuckled. "Ah so you know who I am now. That's good."

Bella nodded. "Yes I also know that you are my brother. And that you are dangerous. Now tell me what you are doing here?"

He smiled. "I think that you already know the answer to that. This time you won't come back."

"Edward and Alice will be back here any minute." Bella said.

Demetri grinned. "Oh really. In that case then I can use you to bait them. They won't be able to resist coming to your rescue. It will be good to see Alice again."

Bella frowned. "What do you mean?"

Demetri laughed. "You mean that they haven't told you yet. Alice and I used to go out. She was my girlfriend."

Bella gasped. "So that's how Alice was turned."

Demetri nodded. "Yes I loved her and wanted her to change into a vampire so that we could be together forever but she refused. So one night I snuck into her room and I forcibly changed her. Of course I had a little fun with her beforehand. Now you're coming with me."

Bella shook her head. "No. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Demetri sighed. "I see that we're going to have to do this the harder way." He said as he lifted his hands.

Something hit Bella hard in the back of her head and knocked her unconscious.

As Demetri grabbed Bella Edward and Alice walked through the door.

Alice's eyes went wide when she saw Demetri and Edward started growling.

"Ah hello again lovely Alice." Demetri said. "It's been a while. You look as beautiful as ever."

"Let her go Demetri." Edward said.

"Why?" Demetri asked. "Do you love her Edward?"

Edward snarled.

Demetri laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then. How wonderful." He said as he walked over to the open window and smiled at them. "If you want to get her back come and find me. I'll be waiting for you. Follow my scent."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella woke tied to a chair.

She heard a dark chuckle and turned to see Demetri smiling at her.

"Are you going to kill me this time?" Demetri asked.

Demetri nodded. "But not just yet. I want to see your boyfriend to see it first."

"How can you be like this?" Bella asked.

"I never wanted this life." Demetri said. "Our parents gave me no other choice."

"It's because they loved you so much that they didn't want to lose you." Bella replied. "Can't you see that?"

"I don't care that they loved me." Demetri said. "I would have died rather than become what I am now."

"Demetri." Came two voices.

Demetri turned to see Edward and Alice standing in the doorway.

Demetri laughed. "It's so good of you to finally join us. Now you can see your little girlfriend die."

"Demetri you don't want to do this." Alice said. "If you do this then I have no choice but to destroy you."

She raised her hands and narrowed her eyes at Demetri.

"You don't have the guts to attack me." Demetri said. "You're still scared of me."

"Scared of you or not I'm still able to destroy you." She said as her fists turned to ice.

Demetri smirked and electricity suddenly appeared in his hands.

"Come on my dear sweet Alice. Let's us fight."

Alice nodded. "Let's."

"Alice no." Edward said. "Don't do this. His much too strong."

"Edward when I fight Demetri go to Bella and untie her."

"You're not going to fight him Alice."

"I have to Edward. Just as you have to save Bella. I want her to live and if I have to sacrifice my life for her then I'll do it. Now go!"

Edward nodded. "Alright." He said as Alice turned to face Demetri.

"Let's finish this Demetri." Alice said.

Demetri smiled. "Let's see who is stronger."

Alice nodded. "Let's."

As Alice and Demetri were fighting Edward ran over to Bella and untied her.

He kissed her on the lips and said. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

"Thank you for saving me Edward." Bella replied.

Suddenly there was a scream and the whole room lit up with electricity.

Edward and Bella turned to see Alice falling to the ground with Demetri standing over her.

"One down." Demetri said. "Two to go."

"No!" Edward said as he ran to Alice's side.

Demetri stepped backwards as Edward came near him.

"You're going to be alright." Edward said.

Alice smiled weakly. "Do you really believe that Edward?"

Edward nodded. "I do."

Demetri laughed. "Shall I ease your pain Edward?" he raised his hand with electricity in it.

Edward closed his eyes as Demetri threw it at towards him.

He frowned as he felt nothing.

Edward opened his eyes to see a veil over him and Alice.

"What the…" he said. "What is this?"

Bella walked by his side with determination in her face as she faced Demetri.

"You will not hurt Edward or anyone else as long as I live."

"Bella this is your doing?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded. "I found another one of my powers. Force field. I felt it inside me. Stay with Alice while I fight Demetri. He needs to pay for all those people that he has killed over the years."

Demetri laughed. "You can't do anything to me. I'm still stronger than you."

Bella smiled. "Oh yeah. One of my other powers is that I can absorb other people's powers. And I absorbed Alice's energy blast."

Demetri's eyes widened. "No."

Bella smiled as she raised her hands and started forming an energy ball.

When it was formed she threw it towards Demetri causing smoke to appear around the room.

When the smoke finally cleared Demetri was nowhere to be seen.

She sighed. "His finally gone. I did it."

Bella turned back to Edward to see that he was crying over Alice.

Bella shook her head as she understood what that meant. "No she isn't." she said.

Edward nodded. "She's dead."

Bella sighed and kneeled down next to him and said. "Edward I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." He replied. "At least she's in a better place now."

"Do you want to bury her at the school?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. "Let's go."

After they buried Alice Edward and Bella stood beside each other.

Edward kissed Bella and said. "I'm glad that you're alright. I love you. I can't live without you."

Bella smiled. "I love you too Edward. I couldn't live without you either."

"I'm going to miss her."

"Don't worry." Bella said. "She's happy."

"You can see her?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded. "She's happy that were together."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2 weeks later….

At sunset one evening Bella stood in front of Alice's grave and sighed. 'I wish that you were still with us Alice. Edward and I miss you very much. Edward and I have gotten closer since you died.'

Edward came up from behind her and stood by her side.

"At least she's in a better place now." He said.

Bella nodded as she looked at a figure smiling at her then walking into the light. "Now she is."

Edward turned to the space that Bella was staring at. "She's there?"

Bella shook her head. "She was but not anymore. She walked into the light."

"Let's go back to the school."

Later that night Bella walked into her dorm with Edward behind her.

Just as she sat down on her bed she suddenly was having a vision.

Bella had recently discovered that she had the ability to see into the future.

"Bella?" Edward said as he went to her side and grabbed her hand.

About a second later Bella turned to him as her vision ended.

"What happened?"

Without answering Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's chest and started crying.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong? What did you see?" Edward asked urgently.

"It was horrible Edward." Bella replied through sobs. "It was so horrible. I can't believe what I just saw."

"Bella calm down. Breathe. Tell me what you saw to make you act this way?"

Bella nodded. "I had a couple of visions. One was that the school was burning down and this man was laughing down at it. He is so strong Edward even though it was a vision I still felt his power."

"What's his power?"

Bella shivered. "That's the scary part. He can control ghosts and he can make weapons using anything." She had tears coming down her face. "I saw him controlling my parents, Alice and Demetri. We were fighting them."

Edward's eyes widened. "His going to use them to get to us. What's his name? What was the other visions you had?"

"His name is James." Bella replied. "And one of the other visions I had I saw him killing me."

"James." Bella whispered. "No it can't be him."

"Edward what's wrong? Do you know who this James is?"

Edward nodded. "He's going to kill you?"

"Yes."

"I won't let that happen." Edward said.

"It's going to happen Edward. I saw it." Bella replied. "Edward what's going on? Do you know who James is?"

"Yes I'm afraid that I do."

"Who is he?"

"He is my half-brother."

Bella's eyes widened. "James is your half-brother."

Edward nodded. "Yes and I never thought that I'll see him again after all these years. He was adopted into my family by my parents."

"What happened between you?"

Edward sighed. "I was the one that kill him. I was the one that changed him into a vampire."

Bella gasped. "You changed your brother?"

Edward nodded. "I had no choice. It was after my change and I was thirsty for blood. Do you remember that group of vampires I told you about that cornered me?"

Bella nodded.

"They had James as a hostage and after I woke from the change. They gave me a choice. Either I kill him and change him or they'll kill him and leave him dead. I had no choice. I didn't want my brother to die from those thugs so I jumped on him as he screamed at me and I drank his blood dry. His hated me ever since. He wants revenge."

"So he is coming here to kill me. Just so that he can to pay you back." Bella said.

Edward shook his head. "No He won't get the chance to do that. Not while I'm here to protect you. When is he coming?"

"He is going to be here in a couple of days." Bella said. "Should we tell Headmaster Cullen about him?"

Edward nodded. "Yes we should tell him."

"Are you sure about this?" Headmaster Cullen asked from his desk.

Bella nodded. "Yes I saw it happening. You have to get all the vampires away from this place as soon as possible."

Headmaster Cullen sighed. "I never thought that this school would ever get attacked."

"Can you get everyone out in time before James comes?" Edward asked.

Headmaster Cullen nodded. "Yes. I'll keep my students safe at all costs."

Suddenly Bella gasped. "Oh no."

Edward turned to see Bella looking at him with worried eyes. "Bella what's wrong?"

"Edward."

It was then that Edward understood. "He's not coming in a few days is he? His coming tonight."

Bella nodded.

"Headmaster you must use your telepathy to get everyone to safety." Edward said. "Bella and I will be here when James comes."

Headmaster Cullen nodded and closed his eyes.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and ran out the room. "Let's go Bella."

"Where are we going Edward?" Bella asked.

"We are going to meet my brother in the courtyard." Edward replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The courtyard was empty when they arrived.

"Has Headmaster Cullen managed to get everyone to safety?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes there hidden underground somewhere. No one will be able to find them even if they tried. It's very well hidden."

Suddenly without any warning a spear landed next to Bella's feet.

Bella yelled out in shock as it landed next to her. "What was that?"

"He's here." Edward said as he growled. "James is finally here."

A young boy the same age as Edward walked towards them from the gates.

He had pale skin, black eyes and light brown hair.

"James." Bella whispered.

Edward nodded. "Yes that's him."

James stopped in front of them and frowned at Edward. "Well, well, well if it isn't Edward. It's been a long time hasn't it brother."

"Get out of here James." Edward replied.

James pouted. "Is that anyway to treat your brother after all this time."

Edward stood in front of Bella and said. "If it was a different place and a different time no but since we're here."

James looked past Edward to Bella and smiled. "Ah and this must be your little girlfriend Bella Swan."

"How do you know my name?" Bella asked.

James chuckled. "A little birdie told me all about you. A couple of birdies actually."

"Get out of here James." Edward said. "I'm not warning you again."

"No!" James boomed. "I came here for revenge. And revenge is what I am going to get." He looked at Bella again. "With your little girlfriend. Isn't that fair Edward? You killed me so I get to kill her."

Edward growled and bent down into a crouch. "You won't get the chance."

James laughed. "You can't beat me Edward. Remember my powers."

James raised his hands in the air and as he did so the air suddenly chilled.

"Oh no." Edward said.

"What's he doing?" Bella asked as she rubbed her hands together.

"Calling the spirits back from the dead."

Sure enough four spirits stood by James's side a second later.

Edward and Bella gasped together.

"It's mother, Alice and father." she gulped. "And Demetri. I can't believe that there really here."

"There not Bella. James is controlling them. He's using them."

"No."

James laughed. "Now you won't even have a chance to beat me Edward."

"Bella stay here."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to end this once and for all." Edward said as he turned to run towards James.

"You're not ending anything." James said as he clicked his fingers.

Alice disappeared and reappeared next to Edward and grabbed hold of him.

"Edward." Bella yelled as she took a step forward towards him.

"Bella no stay back." he said. "Don't get yourself mixed up in all this."

"I'm afraid that she's already mixed up in this Edward." James said as he clicked his fingers again.

This time Demetri disappeared from James's side then repapered next to Bella.

Bella gasped as he grabbed hold of her.

"He's still hurting you even after death Bella." James chuckled. "Excellent. Now hold her there." he said as he started walking towards them.

"James you better stay away from her or else." Edward said as he struggled to get out of the strong grip of Alice.

"Or else what Edward?" James said as he stood beside Bella "I'm afraid there's nothing that you can do but watch helplessly as your little girlfriend dies right before your eyes."

Bella looked to Edward with wide eyes. "Edward I love–"

"No!" Edward yelled as James ripped off her head from her body.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella looked to Edward with wide eyes. "Sebastian I love–"

"No!" Edward yelled as James ripped off her head from her body.

Edward watched as Bella's body slumped to the ground and turned to dust.

"There. Now we're even."

Edward collapsed to the ground and started crying.

"No Bella. You can't be gone. You can't be dead. You just can't be."

"Cheer up Edward my dear brother." he said as he walked to Sebastian's side. "You'll soon join her. You won't be able to miss her for very long."

Before James could do anything to Edward a fireball landed by his feet.

James yelped and looked around. "What was that?" he asked as he looked down at Edward. "Was that you?"

Edward shook his head. "No that wasn't me."

Suddenly a childish laugh rang out throughout the courtyard.

"That was Edward's power but it wasn't Edward who through it."

"Who is that?" James yelled out. "Show yourself."

Bella appeared smiling in front of them.

"Bella." Edward said as he eyes widened in surprise.

James looked at her in outrage. "How? How are you alive? I killed you. That's impossible."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "No James I can't die."

"What? I don't understand."

"I didn't expect you to understand. I didn't either at first but now I do. You see I'm an actual immortal. Where a vampire can die after getting there head cut off I don't. When they turn to dust and disappear I come back again. I'm very special James as you can see. After my brother killed me I was supposed to stay dead but I was immortal even as a human and it brought me back as a vampire. So you see James I can't die no matter how hard you try."

James growled. "Maybe you can't die but Edward still can."

Bella smiled. "You can't kill him either. I'm protecting him. I've got a force field around him. He can't be hurt. Not by you. You won't be able to hurt anyone. Not while I'm around."

James smiled. "I bet that your family can still hurt you."

"They can try." Bella said. "But when they died there powers vanished. They are as helpless as you are."

James growled. "I'm not helpless."

Bella grinned. "Oh yes you are. And this is where you'll die."

Suddenly a metal pole went through James's back.

James eyes widened as he gasped out in pain.

Edward appeared from behind his back. "You shouldn't leave your back unprotected. Goodbye forever dear brother." he put his mouth to James's neck and tore it off.

James's body fell to the ground and turned to dust.

"He is finally gone." Edward said as he turned to Bella and kissed her. "I'm so glad you're alive."

Bella smiled.

She turned as the ghosts of Bella's parents, Alice and Demetri disappeared.

"Good bye forever Mother, Father." she whispered. "I'll miss you. I will never, ever forget you."

"What was it that you were going to say to me?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah. I love you."

Edward chuckled. "And I love you my dear Bella. I'm glad that you're safe."

Bella smiled. "And I'm glad that James didn't hurt you."

Edward nodded. "I can finally relax now that his gone for good."

The end.


End file.
